


Making Waves

by Riverofsound



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverofsound/pseuds/Riverofsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was everything she needed. She was nothing he wanted. She was stubborn and proud. He was arrogant and reckless. Together they we're unstoppable but too blind to see it. Can Edward and Mary come to their senses or does fate have other plans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! A slight AU in which Mary survives. There may be some mild spoiler alerts as well. All rights to Ubisoft. All creative liberties taken are mine. Drop a review if you've got the time!
> 
> Hayley x

"Oy you! Stop there!" A redcoat hollers brandishing his gun. I speed by bounding from rooftop to rooftop.

"Ya won't catch me" I call cheekily over my shoulder. The guards thunder after me. Shit. There must be fifty of them now. Gunfire splits the air. I zigzag over the rooftops dodging the carelessly fired bullets. Sweat races down my back. Bloody pirates. They let our beautiful Nassau fall to the king. The harbour is approaching. I have to lose them now or I'll be cornered by the sea. I leap off the rooftops. The ground surges up to meet me. I tuck myself into a tight roll and take off running for the crowds. They can't shoot down there - too many innocents. I hope… Their shouts echo after me. I know they're hot on my trail.

It's not my fault that the gull fucking bit me! Or that a stupid boy saw me fall out of the tree. The idiot rang the bell! All for a few documents with shipment information. If I weren't running for my life it would be bloody hilarious. I Mary Read master assassin beaten by a gull!

"Move it! Move it! Out of the way!" I yell shoving people aside. I can see the docks now. I'm fucked.

"Sir! I have a clean shot!" I hear one of them yell when I see her. The  _Jackdaw._ Sitting in all her glory just waiting to take off. I launch myself off the dock scaling the brig with ease.

"FULL SAIL SHE'LL TAKE IT!" I bellow mid climb in my best Kenway impression. It works. The crew spring into action the sails catching the wind.

We take off not a moment too soon. The guards clatter to a halt at the edge of the dock along with one Edward Kenway.

"DAMNIT JAMES YOU BRING ME BACK MY SHIP" He yells followed by a laugh.

"Gentlemen!" I call leaning towards them from my perch. "You will always remember this as the day you  _almost_  caught Captain James Kidd" I dip in a mock bow before climbing up the rest of the  _Jackdaw_.

I heave myself over the railing and onto the deck.

"MAKE SAIL FOR GREAT IGUANA" I bellow not bothering to hide my voice.

"Master Kidd?" Ade questions coming to stand beside me.

"Aye" I grin at him.

"Did you just steal the ship?" the confused expression on Ade's face is priceless.

"Borrowed mate only borrowed." I respond cheekily.

He shakes his head in disbelief. "Do I dare ask?"

"Twas that or the gallows for me" I reply indulging him slightly.

Ade nods slowly. "Some work with those assassins of yours?" he asks.

"Aye. A gull bit me -cocked it up." I grumble.

Ade laughs heartily. "A gull bit you?"

"It bloody well hurt!" I scowl at him.

"Master Assassin James Kidd exposed by a seagull!" Ade teases.

"Shut up!" I groan. "At least I got what I needed" I remark gesturing to the scrolls in my coat pocket.

"Aye. That you did" Ade concedes. "Drop anchor!" He calls to the crew.

"What are you doing?" I panic. We can't stop here – it's still too close to the shore!

"Relax Kidd. We're far enough off shore they won't come after us, sides we 'ought 'ta give Kenway enough time to catch up" Ade gestures to a spec in the water swimming behind us.

I chuckle and shake my head. Only Edward…

The dull thud of boots against the side of the  _Jackdaw_  alert us to Edward's presence.

"Half sail!" Ade calls before heading to check on the rest of the crew.

I return to the helm, gently guiding the  _Jack_.

"Just what are you doing with my ship" Edward whispers in my ear, pressing himself up against me.

I shiver. My breath catches in my throat.

"Borrowing it" I rasp. Edward laughs. His teeth graze my earlobe.

"That was quite the send-off I must say" Edward teases his hands running down my arms. I merely smirk in response.

"You know I like this" Edward says breaking the silence. "You at the helm of my ship...it's kind of sexy Mary" he growls.

I can't fight the flush that rises to my cheeks as I shove my elbow into his gut "Fuck off Kenway".

"You wound me Mary!" Edward says stumbling back. "Twas only in jest!" he defends. I return my attention to the wheel effectively ignoring him.

"So what happened back there anyway?" Edward asks curiously.

"A gull bit me" I say darkly glaring at nothing in particular. I knew I hated them for a reason… "Fell outta my tree"

Edward erupts with laughter clutching his side and doubling over.

"That's it get off my ship!" I demand glaring at him. He has tears streaming from his eyes.

"A gull you say?" Edward manages before dissolving into another fit of laughter.

"Off!" I yell.

"But Kidd it's  _my_  ship" Edward protests through his giggles.

"technically its mine now" I say a smile making its way onto my face.

"No" Edward pouts managing to stifle his laughter.

I scowl. He gives me a giant shit eating grin, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "What?" I demand.

"The feared assassin Mary Read defeated by a seagull!" Edward spurts before dissolving into another fit of giggles. This time I join him.

"Yeah yeah rub it in" I moan. We double over sides clutched peals of laughter echoing across the deck.

Next time I see that gull I'll have to give it my thanks.

…

I fall back into the darkness. It latches onto me and curls into skin trying to pull me under. I am cold. So cold. Sweat drips off my skin. I struggle. Everything is foggy. I must resist… My body has finally rebelled against my brain. I can barely move. Hardly breathe. I'm drowning in the endless darkness. Everything is foggy except for those cerulean eyes.

"Edward" I plead.

"Edward. Leave me… you can't die here" I beg. The darkness yawns nearly swallowing me.

"No Mary. I'm not leaving you. Stay with me" His voice cracks. I can feel the heat of his gaze on my broken form desperately willing me back to life.

"Edward. Leave me…it's no use" I plead again. "Save yourself"

The cool night sky washes over my face. I'm cold. So cold. My body is numb. The stars…they're beautiful. I gaze into his eyes with a longing I can't remember ever feeling.

"I've done my part…will you do yours?" I ask him.

"Mary don't leave me" He sobs.

"I'll always be with you Kenway" I whisper. The stars… they've come to take me home. I close my eyes and welcome the darkness. Cold engulfs me. I feel no more.

"Mary! MARY!" Edward screams cutting through the darkness.

 _Edward_ I will my lips to speak. No sound comes out. I can't. I can't…

"Mary!" Edward sobs his body wracking beneath mine.

The darkness rages around me. I'm falling. "Mary" he tries just one more time.

But this time… I call back "Edward" the sound leaves my throat nothing more than a garble.

I chant his name over and over again in a whispered prayer, holding on to every letter. Edward… He's my everything…but he would never know.

The darkness stills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to: A_Time_To_Live8034, marykiddread, salanaland, and SilverMoon45 and the lovely guests who left kudos!
> 
> I hereby disclaim all rights to the legal owners 
> 
> Hayleyxx

Air surges into my lungs.  My body groans with each gasp.  Warmth.  It spreads through my fingers and my toes.  I am warm for the first time in months.  Not the unshakable damp of the prison.

I breathe again and my eyelids flicker casting away the darkness with light.  I can’t be alive…can I?

Curiosity gets the best of me and I pry my eyelids open.  The white light is blinding.  I blink profusely and everything slides into focus.  I’m tucked like a child into a king size bed in the middle of a beautiful grandiose suite.  Is this what them church goers call heaven?   I’ve never been in a room finer.  I don’t dare to move.  This can’t be real.  My eyes roam the room and at last settle on my hand, grasped between two calloused ones. Edward stares at me in awe.  His grip tightens seeking reassurance, not trusting his eyes.

Warmth shoots through me clearing away more of the fog.  I muster my strength and squeeze back ever so slightly.

“Mary” Edward breathes reverently.  His icy blue eyes swollen and red. 

“Edward” I rasp or try to.

“Shhh shhh let me get you some water.” Edward soothes.  He bolts upright to grab a glass from the nightstand.  Ever so carefully he coaxes the water down my throat.  The relief is instantaneous.

“You’re alive” He murmurs like he can’t quite believe it himself.

 _I’m alive_  “Not getting rid of me so easily Kenway. Told ya I’d be there” I chuckle.  My whole body aches.

“Mary!” Edward yelps “You almost died! Don’t you dare get smart on me!” he shakes his head in disbelief.

I smirk “ay you could use a few grey hairs mate” I tease desperate to lighten the mood.  It works.  Laughter erupts from his chapped lips.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so glad to hear your snark Read” Edward says smiling at my antics.

“How long was I out?” I ask tentatively.  I’m not sure I even want to know…

“A month I reckon” Edward says cautiously sensing my unease.

“Kenway” I growl in warning glaring into his ocean blue eyes.

“Alright alright, he concedes, it was a month and four days lass.  I fed you broths and water best I could.  They- they-” Edward trails off cringing.

“Edward.  Spit. it. out.” I demand.

“Jesus, you just get off your deathbed and you’re already bossing me around.” He teases which is good.  Very good.

“Edward?” I ask.  His hand finds mine; massaging soothing circles on my palm. 

Darkness clouds Edward’s eyes.   He refuses to meet my gaze. “They thought you were gonna die Mary.”  He breathes deeply.  “Thought I was stupid for hoping.  For trying.” Edward whispers his voice breaking.  Jesus.

Salty tears rush to my eyes.  I angrily blink them away.  Jesus…oh Edward…

“Well it’s a damn good thing you are a stubborn ass then ain’ it Kenway?” I say trying once again to lighten the mood - anything to clear the sadness from his eyes.

Edward chuckles.  “You seem to quite like my ass dontchya Read” He teases. I fight a blush.  He does have a very nice ass…

My stomach growls vehemently.  Saved by the bell. “I’m fucking hungry” I moan free hand flying to my stomach.

“Mary Read” Edward chuckles and shakes his head “what am I going to do with you?”

“I could think of a few things lad” I tease and wink.

“Hush now Mary, we need to get you your strength back first” Edward chastises.

“I bet I’m still stronger than you” I boast despite the fact we know it’s not true.  Not in this state.

“Anne” He bellows over his shoulder “Bring the bread!” 

There’s a bang then a scuffle and finally the bedroom door flies open. “Gods Mary you’re alive!”  In storms Anne Bonney with her flaming hair and fiery temper.  A small platter with some food rests at her side.

“Annie!” I can’t help but shout.  “Gods I missed you.”  She takes a moment to set down the platter before rounding on me.  I’m in for it now…

“Mary Read!  How dare you!  You gave me such a fright thinking you were dead!” Anne scolds me her Irish accent thick with anger.

“Sorry Anne” I murmur.

“Don’t you dare put me through that again you hear?” She threatens eyes flashing with fury.

“Cross my heart” I promise solemnly.  I hope it’s one I can hold.

They both plop down on the gigantic bed flanking me and take turns passing me some broth and bread.

“I can’t wait to get out on the open sea again” I mutter wistfully.

“Oh no you don’t!” Anne chastises “Not until you’re good and ready.”

“I’m not going to break Annie” I whine.  A look of horror crosses her face.

“You don’t have a crew though do you?” Edward cuts in.

“Rub it in Kenway rub it in” I glower at him.  No… no crew for now... not until two months’ time.  That is  _if_  they think I’m still alive…

~

I sit bolt upright sweat dripping down my back.  The covers are in knots around my waist.  “Mary?” Edward asks tentatively, rolling over to face me.  We’ve shared a bed for a month now.  It helps the nightmares…sometimes.  His blue eyes find mine. 

“Nightmare” I whisper not meeting his gaze.  It’s been two months.  I should be over this by now.  Not quaking in Edwards arms. 

“Shhhh.  It’s ok, you’re safe now Mary.” He murmurs massaging soothing circles on my back.  I fight the tears that creep into my eyes.  I can’t break.  I won’t break.  My teeth sink into my lip as I bite down on another sob. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Edward asks.

I raise my head to meet his gaze, blue eyes laden with worry.  “It was the prison” I say stonily.  “They were beating me again.  Whipping me…” I don’t go on.  I can still feel the lashings of the whip biting into my skin.  The blood trickling down my raw back… I shudder and try to shake it off.  It won’t do any good.

“I’ll kill them” He growls.

“You’ll have to beat me to it” I reply with a forceful chuckle.

“Come on Read let’s get up.  We’re not doing any good laying here.” Edward says unwrapping himself from the mess of blankets.  I throw him an inquisitive look and wrap the covers tighter ‘round me.

“I know you’ve been back training far before the doctor cleared you” He says with a laugh.  I grin not bothering to deny it.  “So you up for a little training spar Read?”

I leap from the bed and shake off the night’s cool chill.   “You’re so going down Kenway” I taunt.

“You forget you’ve been out for a few months” Edward counters.

“You needed those months to catch up with what I was born with!” I say airily throwing him a wink.

We end up in the moonlit courtyard.  The empty sparing ring waits for us.  We equip our weapons and step into the ring circling each other cautiously.

 “Looking good Read.  Your night clothes give quite a view” Edward taunts me gesturing to my white billowing shirt and slim shorts.  Neither of us bothered to change. 

“Really?” I reply cocking a brow “because yours leave a lot to be desired” I tease gesturing to his bare midsection and pants.

“Mary! You wound me so!” He yelps in mock horror.  I see my opening.

I lunge forward.  My blade flicks out silently.  Edward feints – barely, blue eyes wide in shock.

I poke my tongue out at him and lunge again.  He parries with ease. “Bastard” I grumble.

“You know you love it” Edward chuckles.  I groan and look away.  He lunges.  I catch movement in my periphery and duck into a roll.  His blade slices the air where my head had been.  I made it – barely.

“You’ve been practicing” I say unable to keep the awe from my voice.  “Who are you and what have you done with Edward Kenway?” I ask with stupor.

“Is Mary Read impressed?” I hear him call.  “Well I’ve got to kill the entire Jamaican prison don’t I?”

Warmth floods through my heart and I fight a grin.  He’d do that for me? I think that’s the sweetest -   Tingles prick my gut cutting through my thoughts.  _Move_.  I leap right cleanly avoiding his swipe.

“Damn how’d you even sense me coming?” Edward groans.

“Skill” I reply nonchalantly.  More like instinct.  Instinct that Ah Tabai drove into all of us by numerous surprise attacks.  Damn overzealous assassins and three am surprises.

Dawn cracks the moonlit sky.  It’s time to finish this.  Edward lunges.  I feint and shove him by.  He staggers forward.  I spring.  My blade extends. We roll into the grass.  Hands grasp me and throw me.  I twist mid-air and manage to land on my feet.  We’re too evenly matched.  Blow for blow.  I lower my stance.  My hands fall to my side – palms twitching.  Edward’s close now.  A mischievous spark flickers in his eyes.  A little closer… I step forward.  Confusion crosses his face – my cue.  I spin forward.  In one fluid movement I release my hidden blade and it slides right to his neck.  Edward’s eyes widen.

“Got you” I pant.  We stand there gasping for breath.  I slowly lower my blade.

“Fucking hell!  That was gutsy Read!  Genius but bloody terrifying” Edward exclaims incredulously.  “Why have I never seen this before?”

“It’s risky.  If it doesn’t work you die” I respond simply.

“Yeah I gathered that!” He says sarcastically.  I shrug noncommittally.

“Did Ah Tabai teach you that?” Edward demands.

I laugh “He taught me many things but that was one I learned on my own”.  Dawn settles in on the horizon.  The sun slowly peaks up washing us in golden light.  I gaze at it quietly.

“You’re leaving aren’t you?” Edward says abruptly.  “You have a plan don’t you?  Don’t deny it.  I can see it in your eyes Mary.” My eyes lock with his cerulean ones.  My heart hiccups as I take in the raw hurt his show. 

“I…I have to Edward.”  I say fighting the urge to lie.

“Why Mary?  Haven’t I been good to you?”  He pleads.  My heart shatters.

“More than I deserve Edward.  I don’t want to...” I sigh deeply.

“Then don’t go” He says simply blue eyes flickering with hope.  I can’t say no.

“I need normalcy Edward.” I say sharper than I intend to.

He winces “I get that Mary I do but just stay a little longer?” He pleads.

“Aye, I’ll think on it kay?” I placate looking away.

“Aye good enough for me!” Edward says.  I can’t bear to see the hope in his eyes.

~

It’s a scalding hot morning when  _la estrella del mar_  pulls into port.  Ah yes.  My baby.  My lovely ship.  A beautiful lass outfitted with the strongest cannons and the fastest sails.  Strong and sturdy she never fails me.  I sprint to the dock, boots grazing the worn wood.

“Lorenzo Auditore” I shout with glee.  My quartermaster turns and waves, waiting for me on the docks.  

“Mary!”  He all but yells with surprise, his chocolate hair and golden eyes glisten in the morning light.  I launch myself at him.  His strong arms grasp my waist and spin me around before setting me on the dock before him.  I grin like a madman.

“Salve mi cara” he whispers and places a tender kiss on my cheek.  His golden eyes glimmer mischievously “sei bellissima come sempre.” Lorenzo says huskily.  I laugh and smack his arm.

 “Idiotia” I respond grinning from ear to ear. 

“Did you miss me _bella_ ” He asks teasingly shooting me a cocky grin.

“Of course I did _stronzo!_ How could I not miss my first mate?”  I respond a teasing smirk on my face.  Lorenzo’s eyes crinkle with amusement and warmth.  God how I’ve missed him.

 “How is  _la estrella_?” I ask putting some distance between us.  The tension in Lorenzo’s eyes alerts me to the approach of a visitor.

“Bene, a dream to sail as always.  Captain we’re ready to ship out whenever you are.  We gathered enough supplies on our previous stop over.” Lorenzo informs me and throws a dark look over my shoulder.

“Kidd” Edward drawls as he walks up beside me “Who’s this?” his blue eyes alight with a deadly glint.

Lorenzo straightens up oozing every inch of his Italian charm. “Lorenzo Auditore de Firenze.  First mate and quartermaster to Captain James Kidd and  _la Estrella del Mar._ And you are?”  I wince at the icy undertone to Lorenzo’s words.  Poor Kenway.  Behind his Italian charm is a smart and lethal killer. 

“Captain Edward Kenway of the  _Jackdaw._ Owner of this fine establishment and saviour of your captain there.”  He gestures to me with a haughty air.  Men!  I groan internally.  I pray this won’t come to blows over stupid male pride.

“Dios mio” I groan the Spanish rolling off my tongue.

Both of them turn to look at me.  “I thought you didn’t have a crew?” Kenway asks.  Something foreign colours his tone.

“Aye, I sent em’ off on a mission.  Didn’t think I’d be getting out of the prison for some time.”

 “You mean you knew?” Edward yells glaring at me.  “You knew you’d get caught in Rackham’s cross fire?!”  I force myself not to flinch.  Jesus.  Kenway’s temper is almost as bad as mine. 

“Of course I didn’t know!” I holler back rage colouring my tone.  “You think I fucking asked to get thrown in prison?  Asked to almost die?!” They both flinch at my words.  I don’t care.

“I went with Anne on my word because I was worried.  Because someone had to take care of her!  Because Rackham wasn’t trustworthy!  Edward Kenway don’t you dare criticize me!” I scream my breathing ragged.  He winces visibly.

I fix him with a steely glare.  My voice is dark and low with warning.  “Somebody had to ensure the safety of my crew should something happen to me.  I wasn’t going to just let Anne walk to her death.”  Edward only nods; arguing with me is a losing battle.

“Cazzo” Lorenzo swears, “If we would have known we’d have come for you!”

“You couldn’t know!” I snap angrily at Lorenzo.  “The assassins need things done with or without me!  You know the rules!  You took the vows!” I roar at him.  Hurt blazes in his golden eyes.  My words taste bitter on my tongue.

Lorenzo looks just as appalled as Kenway.  They share looks.  Oh good they’re bonding … over my demise.

Lorenzo takes a steadying breath and looks at me.  Rationality was always his forte not mine.  “Idiota. avete avuto tutti noi tanta paura.”  He says gently in his silky Italian.  My anger melts away.  Edward stares at us in confusion.  “Abbiamo pensato di morire. Ero preoccupato il mia cara” (you idiot.  You had us all so scared. We thought you died.  I was worried my dear).  Lorenzo continues his voice thick with worry, golden eyes oozing sincerity.  The air rushes out of me.  Edward tenses at the word cara.  It's clear he’s heard that one before.  Shit.

“Mi dispiace” I murmur, my shoulders sagging.  Lorenzo must have been devastated….  “It was necessary” I say switching back to English for Edward’s sake.  He shoots me a grateful glance. 

“Where did you learn Italian” Edward asks deciding to tactfully change the subject.

“Did a term in Italy with the assassin’s there right after my time in the navy.” I state blandly.

“What’s her name?” He asks gesturing to my beauty.  I knew there was something I liked about Kenway.

“ _la Estrella del Mar”_  I can’t keep pride from seeping into my voice.”

“The star of the sea” Edward translates with awe.  “Fitting” He says with a cheeky wink.

“Keep dreaming Kenway.” I tease.

“You know in all the time I’ve known you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen your ship” Kenway says.  “She’s a beaut.”I grin at his words.

“That she is.  Built her meself” I reply proudly.

“Captain” Lorenzo cuts in.  I fix him with an impatient stare.

“Non vi piace di lui (you don’t like him) do you?” I ask.

“Lui mi piace (I like him).” Lorenzo responds his nose crinkling upwards.  A blatant lie.  I've many a night of poker to thank for learning that trick. 

I roll my eyes and fix him with a stern stare. “I’ll be aboard in a moment.  Get the crew ready.” I order and he’s gone without another word.

"You’re leaving." Edward states, I can tell he’s still bitter from our argument.

"I have to" I reply evenly.

"No you don't.  You're always welcome here Mary" Edward says, lowering his guard in Lorenzo’s absence.  I can't meet his eyes.

"I do... Edward... I've got work to do.  Unfinished business."  It kills me to say it.

"It's with those damn assassins ain’t it?"  He demands, something in his voice breaking.

I nod not trusting myself to speak.

"They're going to get you killed Mary!  How dare they send you out after all -"

"Edward" I cut in.  "Edward, I need this.  I need some sense of normalcy.  I can't live like this.  Trapped like a bird in a cage.” His face contorts with pain and I know I’ve struck a nerve but I can’t back down.  Not for this.

"First Caroline now you -" Edward starts.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" I growl.  "I am not her.  And I am not some damsel that needs saving."

"Mary, I never thought you were."  He murmurs; his blue eyes wrought with pain.

"Then what Kenway?" I demand my patience slipping almost as fast as my resolve.

"Don't go...  Mary... everyone's gone.  Thatch, Rackham, Vane, Hornigold!"  Edward pleads.

"I'll be back, Edward.  I will” I insist; my heart breaking.

"You really have to go?"  He asks pulling me into a gentle hug. 

“I’ve got some skeletons to put to rest mate." I say sinking into his embrace.  I pull away slowly.

“How long will you be gone?” Edward asks softly.  Truth told I don’t know…

“Couple o’months” I say with false bravado.  Probably more.

“Mary” He warns seeing right through me.  I cave.

“Meet me in three months’ time in Kingston.  I have a contract there that needs finishing and I could use a hand with it.  I reckon one of those involved has one of those Templar key’s you’re after” I bait him, not that he needs the excuse.  I shouldn’t make promises I can’t keep.  But why do I want to make good on this one? It’s Kenway… I can’t honestly miss him that much.

“I’ll be there.” He says with an overwhelming sincerity.

I swing myself over the side of my ship.  “Edward” I call.  He turns.  “Thanks!  For everything…” I say with as much sincerity I can muster.  He needs to know…

“Anytime Kidd.  Havana in three!” He cheers “May the winds of favour be at your back!”

“And yours” I call back.  And we’re off.  Onto the salty water.  I’m finally home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hereby disclaim all rights to their legal owners.  Translations courtesy of google translate so fingers crossed they're correct!  If not let me know.

3

The first month passes quick; wrapping up loose ends on some old missions.  I sit in my cabin drawing up a report to send to Ah Tabai in Tulum.  The ship rocks gently in the waves.  Most find it uncommon that a pirate can read and write.  A sense of nostalgia fills me.  I miss my old library…at my home back in England.  Twas filled floor to ceiling with books – my favourite place to be.  Curled up with a book and a pair of ocean blue eyes… 

“Capt’n.  Land Ho!”  Lorenzo calls through my door.  I spring up nearly knocking over an inkwell.  The salty air fills my nostrils as I fling the door open and stride out onto the deck.  We dock shortly in Havana.  

“Alrig’ lads, gather up” I command.  “We shan’t be here more than a week two ta’ most.  Any longer and you ship off without us comprende?” I gesture to Lorenzo.

They all nod their agreement.  “Good.  To the wenches then” I yell with glee and my crew cheers in agreement.  Lorenzo lingers on the dock.  I stroll up to him and stare expectantly.

“Cat your tongue?” I taunt.  He looks pale and callous.

“Shouldn’t need longer than a week Kidd.” Lorenzo bites out his golden eyes glinting with fury.

“Good.  Lose the tone Auditore or you’ll find this ship has sailed without you.” I growl in warning.  He has nerve to disrespect me.  “The two week timeline wasn’t for you so pull that damn stick out of your arse you bastard.” I hiss and stalk away, a stunned look frozen on his face.

…

The majority of the week was spent gathering painstaking amounts of Intel.  These Templars are slippery little buggers, never stay in one place for too long.  But this time, I think I’ve got him pinned down.  I roll my shoulders and listen to them crackle.  God.  What has gotten into Lorenzo these days?  He’s been nothing but moody.  I sneak through the crowds seeking my destination.  A small plantation on the outskirts of Havana.  There lays a man by the name of Rodrigo Santo, a slave driver and Templar agent in charge of some important “shipping” documents.  Documents that likely contain the Templar positions throughout the Caribbean…and maybe just maybe information about the artifact…

My palms quiver with anticipation.   I can taste the tang of blood on my tongue.  Hidden blades engaged I pick off the guards one by one.  Blood soaks through my clothes sticky and hot.  A constant reminder of what I’ve done – the price we pay.  My target waits for me just ahead.  I breathe deep.  The reek of death taunts me.  One day I know that will be me.  I crouch in the bushes ignoring my spines complaints -waiting for the perfect opportunity.

“Come out come out assassin!  I know you’re in there!” Rodrigo calls to the open fields.  I freeze.  Shit.  He knows.  I swivel around to see the boot of a dead guard poking out from the underbrush.  Damn it.  I spring from the bushes blades engaged.  I can’t afford to hesitate.

He turns sword raised and throws me off to the side.  My back cracks as I slam into a nearby tree.  Rodrigo chuckles lowly.  I rise with a defiant glare.  Metal snicks.  My blades engage.  We’re off.  We fall into a lethal dance.  Sparks fly as steel clashes. 

“You’re not going to win assassin!” Rodrigo growls a vicious smile marring his face.

“Just watch me” I fire back.  I’m panting.  Maybe a month was too soon.  My muscles scream.  I push against his blade.  His eyes glint.  My legs sweep out from under me.  I’m falling.  The ground smacks into me.  I cough.  His sword streaks down towards me.  I feel tingles ripple through my gut.  _Move._ I roll.  His sword impales the ground.  Staggering upright I strike catching his arm.  He howls and yanks his sword from the dirt, right where I was laying moments before.  In an animalistic fit of rage Rodrigo swings blindly.  I leap back.  It’s too late.  White hot pain sears through my thigh.  Fuck.  I bite down on my yelp.  Blood pours from the gash soaking through my clothes. 

“You bastard” I growl.

“Just surrender assassin and we can talk this out.” Rodrigo says panting heavily.  I fight back a groan.  I can barely stand.  The world sways dangerously.  I see my chance.  He’s tiring.  If I can just…

I throw myself forward.  There is no second chance.  Rodrigo lunges.  I tuck into a roll.  My thigh is on fire.  I sense his confusion.  His fatal mistake.  I push myself behind him - hidden blade burying itself into his ribcage.  I twist and pull.  Rodrigo stumbles forward.  His sword clatters to the ground.  I grasp Rodrigo’s shoulders and guide him to the ground.

“Where is it?” I demand crouching next to him.  My hidden blade poised at his throat.

“Run assassin.  You better run.” Rodrigo rasps.

“You don’t scare me” I bite out.

He chuckles with a gurgle.  It’s a bitter sound  “That’s not what I meant… not from me.”

“Trust… Trust no one but he who saved you from the depths of hell.” He whispers.

“Where are the papers, mate?” I growl.

“N-not here.  Santiago.  Timothy Santiago.”  I freeze.  No… it can’t be…

“Why are you helping me?” I ask fighting to keep the panic from my voice.

“I – my daughter.  She was like you.  They killed her.  Forgive me.  Maybe she can one day too.”  Rodrigo murmurs.  “Please… please just end it for me.” He begs grief welling in his eyes. 

I nod.  “May you find the peace you deserve in the afterlife” I say quietly.

“Re-remember… trust no one but him” Rodrigo whispers frailly.

“I shall.” I respond trusting this man against my better judgment.                                         

“Thank you” He whispers, eyes closing gently.  My blade slides quickly across his throat effectively ending his suffering. 

…

A low hiss escapes my lips.  Pain shoots through my leg as I try to limp back to  _la Estrella_.  I groan.  I’ve lost a lot of blood.  The rudimentary stitches I managed to sew are barely holding.  Fucking Templars and their fucking mind games!  What the bloody hell did he mean when he said  _Trust no one but he who saved you_?  I mean it’s Kenway obviously but why him?  He’s a cocky prick who’s nothing but a selfish lowlife bastard.  My heart clenches at the thought.  I don’t mean it.  Kenway and his cerulean eyes...  Heat rushes to my cheeks.  Get it together Mary.  You’re James Kidd not some pathetic school girl.  I must be delirious from blood loss.  I stumble through the foliage.  My tongue is raw from biting it.  The world is starting to shimmer before me.  My limbs have gone clumsy but still I run.  I launch myself up onto my ship.  I can hear the crew panic as they shuffle around me.  Someone calls for a medic.  I think its Lorenzo… there’s more movement around me.  Strangled calls of “Captain” echo through the night.  That stupid Templar.  What the hell did he mean when he said I’ve been betrayed? My crew would never betray me.  Not these men.  Especially not Lorenzo.

...

I groan in pain and sit up.  Somehow my crew got me into my bed.  My leg is expertly clean and wrapped.  James Kidd is still intact.  Lorenzo must not have been the one to heal me then…

“There you are. I must say you gave us all quite a fright! Thankfully the infection cleared up and you were only out a-couple-a hours. Your men were frantic.  They must care.  I’ve ne’er seen such a fonder crew.” the Doctor says jovially.  “Captn’ Kidd you’ll be fine in no time.  I added few stitches to help the healing.  Keep off it for a few days.”

I nod in appreciation and stand up the information sinking in.  I need to get to the deck.

“Dios mio you’re going to make it worse!” The doctor wines a look of horror plastered on his face.  “All my hard work…” He mutters under his breath.

“Ay feels bran’ new to me” I murmur and hobble onto the deck eyes searching.  No Lorenzo.

“Nicholas” I shout.

“Aye Captn’?” my second mate asks.

“What’s our status?” I implore trying to fight down the rising panic.

“We’ve completed all necessary repairs and have finished gathering supplies...  Ready to set course on your mark.” Nicholas answers hesitantly.

“Auditore?” I question reading the answer off his pinched lips.

“Dunno’ Sir”

“You mean he’s not back yet?” shit.

“Aye” bloody hell.

“Alrigh’ lads listen up.  We wait a day then we go look for him.”  My men nod understanding the severity of the situation.  All them are assassins or are in training.  The crew is quiet with worry for our missing brother.

The next day is spent documenting findings and drinking at the tavern.  I can’t wait any longer.  Lorenzo could be suffering and here we are idly drinking away the day.  I return to the tavern armed to the teeth.

“Capt’n yah goin’ after Lozo’?”  Nicholas slurs at me.

“Aye.  Don’t like this waitin’” I respond gruffly.

Nicholas smirks “Never were one that could sit around capt’n.” I roll my eyes. No point arguing with a drunk -even if he’s right.

“Captain! Captin Kidd Sir!” a crewmate hollers. I groan internally.  Now what!

“Captain over here QUICK!” the tone of urgency crashes into me like a tidal wave.  Heart racing I spin around bolting towards the voice.

Oh come on.  Please no.  Let him be ok.  Jesus.  If there is a god.  Let him be ok… my feet skid to a stop at their side.  I fall to my knees next to him.  The warm stickiness of blood soaks my knees.  Oh god. This is bad.

I choke back the bile that rises to my throat. “Lorenzo.  Lorenzo can you hear me?” I ask lowly.

“James” He rasps.  God bless the kid.  Even in this state he keeps my secret.

“EVERYBODY TO THE SHIP!” I bellow.  “MAN DOWN!  GET A DOCTOR.” My crew leaps into action.

We manage to get Lorenzo onto the ship.  I grab a bottle of rum and pop the cork.  “This is gonna hurt Lo” I murmur and start pouring it over the wounds.” The crew and I work efficiently cleaning and disinfecting Lorenzo’s wounds.  I pull twigs and grass out of the sticky mess best I can.  We wait.

“Over there” A frantic voice calls and shoves a doctor towards us.  “It took you fucking long enough” I say my voice slipping into a dangerous growl.  “If you ever want to sail on this ship again -”

“M’ sorry Captain” he cuts me off.  I can see tears streaming down his face.  His features stricken with fear.  He looks how I feel.  Lorenzo had a way of bonding with all of the men.

“Never again” I say and clasp a hand to his shoulder.  “It’ll be alright lad.”  He stares at me wide eyed before scurrying off.

“James Kidd?” The doctor asks

 “Aye”

“He’ll live.  They’ll leave some nasty scars though.” The doctor gives me an inquisitive stare.

“Infection or breaks?” I implore.

“None.  You did a good job on cleaning the wounds in time.” The doctor says appreciatively.

“aye.  You pick up some things after a few close calls.” I state bluntly and hand the doctor his money.

“Make sure he gets adequate rest.  No moving around for a week or two.” The doctor says sternly before taking his leave.

“Mary…” Lorenzo whispers eyes wild with pain.

“Che cazzo hai che non va? (what the fuck is wrong with you)” I growl.  Lorenzo opens his mouth to speak.

“No.” I cut him off.  “Not a word.  Not a signal.  And then you come back like this?  You could have died.” He stares at me his face stricken with guilt.  Somethings off… I can feel it.

“What happened?” I ask gently my heart breaking at the pain written on his face.

“Templars Mary… Templars… they –they captured me.  Did this to me” Shame mixes with the expressions of pain on his face. 

“Oh Lorenzo” I whisper. Silence falls between us.  He drifts off to sleep.   

Lorenzo seems to be alright for brushing with the Templars…which usually only happens if… 

But betrayal of the creed…is punishable by death…. Oh god. Not Lorenzo. 

“Did you tell them anything?” I ask suddenly startling him awake.

I hold my breath.

“No” he whispers nose crinkling slightly before falling quietly to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hereby disclaim all rights. Thank you all very much for the kudos! I hope you enjoy chapter 4!!

 

Jamaica.  Not a place I’ll ever be fond of seeing again.  The memories haunt me like chains on my feet.  I can feel ghosts of the lashings they gave me in the blistering sun.  The pain searing up my spine like white fire.  A mop of sandy blonde hair clears my thoughts.

“Kenway” I call though I know he’s already spotted me.

“Kidd” he responds grinning cheekily from ear to ear but it doesn’t touch his eyes.

“How you doing?” Edward asks lowly once we’re close enough.

“Fine” I bite out refusing to meet his gaze.

“Bull shit Mary” Edward murmurs his tone full of concern.

I don’t know why I do it but I find myself saying “alright.  I’m not bloody fine quite shite actually!” My traitorous mouth speaks out of turn.

“I promise you I won’t let them touch you Mary.  I will never let them hurt you again.” Edward nudges my shoulder gently gazing at me with such intensity it makes my skin crawl.  He always knows the right things to say to me.  How to make things better…  All I want to do is shove him up against a tree and kiss him. Wait…. What?  This is Kenway we’re talking about.  No.  Not allowed.

“I don’t need nobody’s protecting” I say forcing as much bile into my voice as possible but I know I’m too late.

Edward only gives me that shit eating grin of his and struts off towards the tavern.  I follow dazed in his wake. 

“So Kidd.  What is our first order of business?” Edward asks over a bottle of rum.  I gaze at my hands and toy with my own unopened bottle.

“Today we gather information.  Tomorrow we strike.” I state bluntly.  I hate how soft he makes me feel.

Edward rolls his eyes and grins.  “Yeah I know that.  What’s the real reason we’re here Mary?” he asks quietly.

I hesitate.  “Or did ya just miss me lass?” Edward teases.  Heat rises to my cheeks.  I blame it on the rum.  The rum that sits on the table untouched.

“A heavily guarded nobleman and Templar by the name of Timothy Santiago.  He has some valuable information for the assassins” I say lowly.

“Mary is there -?”

“Mio dio!  He knows?!” Lorenzo shouts taking a seat next to us.  I feel Edward stiffen at the mention.

“Aye.  Edward knows.  Trust him with me life.” I glare at Lorenzo hoping he can feel its burn.

“Aye, she told me quite some time ago.” Edward states cockily.

“Wait wait wait…. She TOLD you?” Lorenzo asks incredulously.

Edward smirks.  “Aye it was quite the shocker mate”

“I had to find out for myself when she got herself stabbed and needed stitching up” Lorenzo grumbles.

“Oy I’m right here you tossers.  Keep it up and I’ll unman you both.” I growl half-heartedly.

Lorenzo flinches while Edward just laughs.  “Lord knows I’d be doing the women of Nassau a favour” I groan.

Lorenzo drapes his arm over my shoulder and winks at me.  “So mi bella cara, what is our plan?” He asks.  Edward is shooting daggers with his eyes.

I shift Lorenzo’s arm off, uncomfortable with his flirting.  “We split up; see what we can find out and then tomorrow we strike.”

“Ah.  That sounds alright to me bella.” Lorenzo replies.

“Cut the Italian charm Lo’ you know I’m nowhere near a lady.”

“No, but still a _beautiful_ one none the less.” Lorenzo replies with another wink something in his teasing tone sets my teeth on edge.  I can feel Kenway tensing beside me fighting to control his temper.  The knuckles on the hand holding his rum are white.

“I think the proper word you’re looking for is handsome.” Edward comments dryly with his usual cocky air.  If you didn’t know better you'd think Edward was calm and not planning Lorenzo’s murder.  Or you know… at least shoving him into a pigsty. 

I share a glance with Edward.  Can’t help but agree with him.  Lorenzo needs to shut his mouth before he finds himself 10 feet deep in horse shit.  Literally.

“Oh come off it Mary – I mean James.  Can’t take a joke can you?” Lorenzo defends noting my tensed shoulders and the slight twitch of my lips.  He didn’t become first mate by being an idiot...  I force my features into their usual pirate leer.

“So you’re saying I’m not handsome then are you?” I counter with false arrogance, teasing Lorenzo, anything to diffuse the tension.

“Aye.  You make a handsome lad Mary with those scars and your strength.  Perhaps not beautiful but most definitely handsome” Lorenzo concedes.

It’s foolish but his words wound me.  I’ve never strived to be beautiful.  How could I in my position? But … to hear the blatant truth laid out for me like that… It stung.  He’s right though.  What kind of man could fall for someone like me?  A woman covered in scars – an assassin – someone with short hair and a small chest.  Not to mention I swear like a sailor.  Awh hell I am a sailor.  No, even if I weren’t James Kidd, men wouldn’t look twice at me.  And I liked it that way… till now.

“Handsomer than you I reckon” I jeer at Lorenzo earning a round of laughs from our table.  He just shrugs, downs his rum and heads off to find some information.  “Dream on Kidd! No one can resist the Italian charm!” Lorenzo taunts and throws a final wink over his shoulder before the door shuts behind him.

“Mary…I don’t want you going alone.” Edward says softly all traces of his former arrogance gone.

“Damn it Edward I’m fine-” I start, fire leaping through my veins.  How dare he question my competence!

“No Mary.  We can gather information together.  It’ll be faster that way.  I don’t want you wandering around here alone.” He says sternly.  I open my mouth to retort but freeze halfway.  The pained look in his eyes tells me this is as much of a comfort for him as it will be for me.  So I bite my tongue and nod in agreement, quelling the fire in my blood.

“Where do you want to start?” I ask unsure how to proceed.

“Lead the way James” Edward says jovially gesturing to the door.  I rise to leave the tavern.

“Ladies first” Edward whispers his teeth graze my earlobe sending shivers down my spine.  My breath hitches and my cheeks grow warm.  Damn it Kenway… damn it all.

…

I hate to say it but Edward was right.  Together we finished faster than we ever could have alone.  Not to mention the company keeps the ghosts away.  I can still feel them.  The way their fingers crawled over my skin, the crack of the whip against my back.  But with Edward they don’t matter anymore. 

Lorenzo and Edward sit at the tavern with their crew, drinking the twilight away.  I watch them from my perch on a worn tree stump on the beach.  The laughter of the tavern spills into empty air.  It somehow makes the humidity more unbearable. 

I take a swig from my own bottle, the fourth of the night.  The rum burns a warm trail down my throat numbing the raw edges inside of me.  I run a whetstone across the sharp edge of my cutlass.  The metallic screech is soothing to my nerves.  I should never have come back here.  Not with the scars and the memories so fresh.  I more rum slides down my throat turning my insides molten.  I switch swords, running the whetstone over my other cutlass.  It feels like I’m fighting for breath.  I clutch the sword tighter and sharpen it faster as if it could somehow keep me from falling apart.

“Kidd?” Fuck.  I take another swig of rum its burn reassuring.  Liquid confidence.  I force the lump down from my throat and run the stone over my sword once more.

“Kenway” I say tersely.  He wanders over to me, blonde hair falling from its tie.

“Mary why aren’t you at the party?” Edward asks innocently but his eyes seem to want to pry.  I take another drink.  God help me.

“Didn’t feel like it” I say honestly.  “Not when there’s work to do.”  He watches me for a moment studying my face.  Eyes roaming, searching for something I desperately hope to hide.  I go to take another drink but my bottle is dry.  I toss it aside carelessly.

“Bull shit” Edward growls a fierce glint in his eyes.  “When has that ever stopped you before Read?”

“Fuck off” I slur and turn back to my whetstone

“Mary” he whispers, my breath hitching in my throat.

“Don’t” I warn fighting to keep my composure.

“Mary” Edward tries again.

“Fuck off Edward” I whisper.  I see him stiffen and turn ready to leave.  I heave a sigh of relief, thank god

Edward whips around anger marring his handsome face. “Mary Read don’t you dare pull this shit with me. Just because you’re too damn proud to let anybody in doesn’t mean you have the right to insult me you hear?”

His words strike me like a knife.  “I’ll insult whoever I please Edward” I say evenly.   Well as evenly as I could with four bottles of rum flowing through my veins.  My words slur more than I care to admit.

“You’re pathetic Mary you know that?  Drowning in a pool of self-pity.  This is why you have nobody.  Why you’ve got no one waiting for you back home.  Because you’re so fucking proud and you think that you ain’t done no wrong!  Jesus Mary.  I Hope you have fun rotting in this hole you created.”  I can see his shoulders rising and falling with the anger he’s trying to contain.  He’s right.  He’s bloody fucking right.  I look away. 

“You coward.  You bloody fucking coward” Edward screams at me.  “You need me to beat some sense into you? Because that can be arranged?  Mark it on your skin so you won’t forget it!” He bellows.

 _Mark it on your skin._ The words burn themselves into my skin.  Bile rises to my throat.  
I bolt upright and knock him over.  My hidden blade at his throat.  “You ever say that again and I’ll kill you ya hear?” I say lowly.  I can see the fear in his eyes.  Fear mixed with defiance.  He wanted this, to get a rise out of me I can see it in his eyes.  He shoves me off and sends me sprawling into the sand.  I’m no match for him with this much to drink but I try anyway.  I lunge at him and send him sprawling to the ground.

“Read” Kenway hisses.  I glare.  His fists fly towards me.  I barely duck before he kicks out with his legs.  I shove him off and land a punch to his face.  That’ll leave a nice bruise.  Edward lunges at me.  I side step.  He lunges at me again and I realize my mistake.  I trip into the tree stump I was sitting on earlier and go flying.  Sand scratches my face as I roll over.  Kenway lands on top of me his arms grabbing my sleeves effectively pinning me down.  I spit a mouthful of sand at him but he merely blinks.

“I win” he says darkly. 

“Only because I’ve had four bottles of rum” I slur.

“Four! Christ Mary!  You haven’t even eaten!” Edward yells switching from anger to concern instantaneously.

“M’ fine” I murmer.  Edward just shakes his head.

He hoists me up by the wrists.  I stand, my knees shaking.  The world sways before me.  I stagger.  Aye that must be the rum.  I groan.  Edward chuckles and steadies me.  His hands ghost under the sleeves of my blouse.   _No!_ I freeze.  All breath catches in my throat.  His fingers ghost over the marred flesh.  Edward’s eyes widen in shock.

“Edward no” I beg.  He instead rolls up my sleeves exposing the burnt flesh of my forearms.

“W-who did this to you?” Edward stammers.  I hang my head and stare at the rumpled sand beneath our feet.  The sight of my skin makes my stomach turn. 

 “Santiago” I choke out not looking up.  I count the footprints in the sand below _one, two, three…_ anything to keep in the tears that threaten to fall.

“When?” Edward demands his fingers caressing my disgusting skin.

“In prison” I whisper forcing myself to keep steady.

“I’ll kill him” Edward says darkly.  My eyes snap to his.  The world spins before settling into place.  They’re filled with something I don’t recognize.

“You’ll have to fight me for it” I tease trying to lighten the mood.

“You’re drunk.  It won’t be hard.” Edward states, his shit eating grin returning but his voice stays bitter.

God I want to kiss him.  “Ye have nice eyes Kenway” I say without thinking.

“A compliment from Mary Read?  I’ll be damned.” He chuckles.  I stare boldly at him not bothering to hide the carnal desire in my eyes.

“I want it to be special” He murmurs.

I stare at him inquisitively.

“Nothing Mary” Edward soothes.  “Come on.  Let’s get you to your bed lass.” He’s so gentle I can hardly resist.  Edward’s hands rest on my shoulders carefully guiding my unsteady steps.  My lungs fill with the smell of salt and rum.  It’s intoxicating. 

After helping me shed James Kidd’s attire, he turns around allowing me to change my undergarments.  I blush.  “oy I’m decent” I mumble.  Edward turns around slow as if savouring the moment.

“I promise you Mary I won’t let him hurt you again.” He says solemnly his blue eyes full of grief.

“Stay” I whisper, Edward smiles and nods.

 “Oh and Mary.” He stops me gently before we lay down.

“Yes?” I breathe finding myself lost in his eyes.

“You’re beautiful to me.” The sincerity in his voice makes my heart melt.  My arms latch around him and I bury my head into his shoulder.

“Thank you Edward.” I murmur and pull away .

“Good night Mary” Edward hums and adds “you should get drunk more often, I learn a lot more about you”.

I groan “Never again, mark my words”. I lean up and place a gentle kiss on his cheek.  “Good night Edward.”

The stupid grin on his face tells me all I need to know.

“Now go to bed silly” I tease.

“Yes ma’am” Edward chirps before hopping into bed next to me, rolling over and closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ropes twist and cut, tearing into the tender flesh of my wrists.  I rub them back and forth, the thick cords not giving way despite the endless chafing.  Blood soaks through the yellow frayed cord, gouging lines in my skin.  Guess they’ll be scars that join the rest.  The grey stone walls of the Jamaican prison close in around me.  The heat is stifling.  A definitive tug at the end of the rope sends me staggering forward.  I collapse to my knees; falling into the dust before a hooded figure.  His familiar face leers at me; jarring something deep inside.  Who is he, my judge? No, my executioner.  Panic swarms me.  I can’t die yet, not now.  As if sensing my fear, the man chuckles low and grim.  Something about it haunts me.  Grinning once more he reaches his hands up and throws back his hood.  _Edward_?

#

I jerk upright.  Sweat drenching the sheets around me.  My chest aches and lungs scream.  Inhale.  Exhale.  The breath whistles through my lips as I try to steady my racing heart.  _Just a dream, Mary…just another bloody dream_ I tell myself over and over.  Self-conscious, I tug the sleeves of my blouse lower, protecting my wrists from prying eyes.  The man in question lays wrapped up beside me.  My heart stills, fluttering with something soft, something foreign; something new.  _More like_ _something dangerous_.  The panic grips me, as if clamping onto my gut and pulling the very breath from my lungs.  I’m weak.  If a stupid nightmare has me this worried…I’ve lost it – lost my touch.  All the feelings I filed away – back with a vengeance.  One glance at Edward steals the wind from my sails; absolves him of all blame.  I’m filled with a tender sort of want.  A want that had I hadn’t felt for ages.  And in that moment I knew, there wasn’t anything he could ask of me that I wouldn’t do. 

The sun dawns, bathing him in a soft rosy glow: a complete contrast to the shadowed menacing Edward in my dream… I’m going to be sick.  The nausea strikes me instantly followed by a searing ache with the power of a hundred suns lighting up behind my eyelids. 

“Oh, bloody hell!” I groan aloud pressing a clammy palm to my aching head.  Damn the rum!  Why must it hurt so much but taste so good?

“Well, good morning to you too!” An affectionate voice chuckles at me from the covers.  I meet his gaze with momentary confusion.  Then it clicks.  I roll over in panic.

“Edward?  We didn’t, did we?” I ask feeling queasy at the thought and not just from my hangover.

“No Mary, rest assured I didn’t ravish you till the wee hours of the morning last night.  Catatonic isn’t my type,” Edward replies with another chuckle pushing stray hairs out of my face with a tenderness I’d never seen before.  Heat rushes to my cheeks as I blush and shake my head.

“Oh bloody hell, bad decision!” I moan clutching my aching skull.  Edward laughs, his eyes sparkling with amusement. 

“Oh so you think this is funny do you?” I grumble swatting at him half-heartedly.  He just shakes his head and rolls out from beneath the covers.  “Oy come back here Kenway, I was enjoying the warmth!” I call as I watch him pace around the room.  He fetches a glass and fills it with water from the pitcher on my table. 

“Miss me already, did you?” Edward teases handing me the glass “Drink, it’ll help.”  I smile in appreciation and raise the glass to my lips.  The cool water helps clear the remaining fog and ease the ache inside my head.  I’m never touching that much rum again, never, nope, I swear on Davy Jones’ locker.  Edward takes the empty glass from me and sets it on the nightstand before crawling back under the covers. 

“Thanks” I murmur into his chest as I curl against him and close my eyes. 

“We should get up, Mary” Edward says gently while massaging circles onto my back.  The soothing motion relaxes me as I melt into his touch.

“I don’t wanna,” I whine pulling the covers tighter around us. 

He chuckles again, “Who would have known the great Mary Read isn’t a morning person.”

“Me,” I grumble stubbornly refusing once more to get up.

“I can see it now, the gossip of the tavern: legendary assassin and pirate James Kidd caught sleeping in,” Edward teases brushing the hair out of my face.  Something about the word assassin jolts me upright. 

“Damn!  We’re late aren’t we?” I ask rolling overtop Edward in a panic to get out of bed.  I throw on my gear and tie up my hair with haste.  Edward lazily follows suit, eyes tracing my every movement.  “Probably but judging by the sun I think we’ll make it on time Mary.” He comments equipping his hidden blades as a finishing touch. 

“Right, well, you’re going to need to get out.” I state gesturing to the porthole window above my bed. 

“Oh come on Mary, I won’t fit through there!” Edward whines giving me an appalled glare.

“Well we can’t both very well walk out together!  Me crew would get the wrong idea!” I reply annoyance tainting my voice.  No I am definitely not a morning person. 

“Oh come on, can’t we just swear ‘em to secrecy or kill them?” Edward asks his eyes pleading with me.

“Oi watch it, that’s my crew!” I respond smacking him playfully. 

“Can’t keep your hands off me can you Read?” Edward teases waggling his eyebrows at me, a giant shit eating grin on his face.

“Kenway,” I warn, attempting to be serious but laughing anyway “Oh come on, let’s just go.”  We sneak out of my quarters with ease managing to not bump into a single crew member on the way.

#

The sun beats down on my back, blistering the skin under its relentless force.  God knows how long it's been since we docked at this dreaded island.  Information has been scarce; God was I overzealous in my hopes to be gone in a few days’ time.  My lips crack with dryness and salt beneath my tongue.  I hate this part: the waiting.  Ah Tabai always rode my ass about it too.  The one part of being an assassin that ground my nerves: the waiting game.  Waiting to gather intel, waiting to for the perfect moment to strike.  I need to move.  Stopping gives me time to think, and that's when the monsters come out to play.  I shudder, desperate to shake the darkness clouding my mind.  I need to focus if I want to get out of here faster than Edward can drink all the rum.  His nightly visits to the tavern and evenings with the courtesans are starting to wear away at my nerves.  Sulking will do me no good.  Not now.  Not ever.  Constant motion is what I need.  So I push onward, forcing the darkness behind me and trudging on through the scorching sun.  

"Hey Read," Edward's voice calls out breaking through my reverie.  Speak of the devil…

"What Kenway?" I ask trying to keep the bite out of my tone.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed then, eh?" 

"Oh, shove off Kenway.  I'm not in the mood for your shit today," I all but growl while stamping off through the town like a toddler.

Edward jogs up beside me a shit-eating grin on his face.  "Oh, come on Mary!  Lighten up will ya'."

"Shut it, Kenway," I hiss glancing around in a panic for any eavesdroppers. 

"Relax Mary, there's no one around.  You might trust me enough to check."  Something in his tone cuts me deep.  I wince but keep on walking.  I don't have time for feelings.  Edward frowns; "Okay, I'm done being nice.  What’s wrong Mary?"

"This whole bloody island, that's what's wrong!" I bite out, my shoulders rising.  Strong arms swoop around my waist tucking me close to his body.  My shiver has nothing to do with the fear this island strikes into me.  

 "I won't let them hurt you; I won't let them touch you, Mary." God, I hate how weak I've become.  

"Enough Edward," I snap, heat rising to my cheeks with embarrassment.

Undeterred, he tightens his hold on me, lips ghosting beside my ear.  "I won’t lose you again," he murmurs before dropping his grip on my waist and disappearing into a throng of people.  I look around, my mind frantic.  Damn him.  Damn him and his ability to master the assassin techniques.  I'd be lying if I said that wasn’t the reason for the blood humming through my veins and the racing of my heart.  Damn Edward Kenway to Davy Jones' locker for making my heart race like nothing else.

#

“Almost ready, Kidd?” Lorenzo’s question falls dead on my ears.  I shrug it off and toss back the rum in my glass.  I set it down on the bar maybe a touch too heavy.  It hits the splintering wood with a sharp crack.  The soothing burn coats my throat giving me some much needed courage.

“Alright lads, listen close,” I murmur scanning the tavern for any keen faces listening in on our conversation.  To my utmost relief I find none.  “We infiltrate the fort at sundown from the south, where it faces the town and the jungle.  My crew will swing my ship round the north end where it tapers into the water for our speedy get away.  We get in, and get out, not a soul disturbed that doesn’t have to be.  Are we clear?”

“Crystal,” Edward quips with a grin.  I find myself fighting a grin in response.  Lorenzo merely nods and excuses himself to go prepare cussing violently in Italian as he shuffles out of the tavern. 

“And then there were two,” Edward mutters flashing me his prize winning grin.  “Another rum Mary?”

“Nawh thanks, Kenway, I best be off too.  Ye better get yerself prepared too you know,” I grit out slapping some reales on the counter and sliding off my bar stool.  He doesn’t try to follow me.  I’m glad he knows better.  I shouldn’t feel so disappointed. 

I find myself in my quarters pouring over my maps and calculations checking and rechecking every last detail.  This has to be perfect.  I cannot afford to fail.  The pounding ache of a headache erupts behind my eyes as I all but collapse on my bed.  Get it together Read, I tell myself hoping it’ll make a difference. It doesn’t help.  I raise a hand to my temple desperate to massage out the aching.  Stress, it was so much bloody stress.  Not even the rum cuts it.  I close my eyes only to pry them open once again.  Everything about this goddamn island seeps into me, polluting my every thought, my every breath.  Every step brings up a memory, reminds me of a scar.  I can’t keep pretending I’m alright.  Maybe after today, maybe after Santiago is dead…maybe finally I’ll get some rest.  Hot.  Everything feels too hot.  I’m up in a flash ignoring the pain in my head and ripping off my layers and layers of disguise.  Unbuckling my coat and pulling off my blouse.  I can’t breathe.  Everything feels too tight, too pressing, like I’m choking.  Sweat pours from every corner of my body.  My stomach rolls with unforgiving nausea.  I’m going to be sick.  My shaking fingers struggle to unlace my corset, finally wrenching it off.  I recognize it, the panic overwhelming me.  Standing in my thin chemise I turn my back to the lone looking glass nailed to the wall of my quarters.  I choke on the sob that rises to my throat at the sight.  I run my fingers along the thick bumpy scars that lash across my back.  With every touch I feel the jolt of pain as if it were yesterday. 

The door bangs open revealing none other than one Edward Kenway.  Map in one hand rum in the other his voice poses some sort of question.  I don’t hear it – my heart thunders in my ears. 

“Fuck,” The word flies from my mouth as I reach for my coat desperate to throw it around me.  “Get out, Kenway.  Recognition dawns on his face.  I turn away.  A hand catches the rough material of my coat long before it can even reach my body.  Clearly, Kenway has no intentions of leaving.  His eyes are fire and ice as they meet mine, jaw clenched; hands shaking in anger. 

“Who did this to you?” His voice comes out strangled, almost feral.

“It’s fine Kenway.  A little souvenir from prison that’s all.”  I reach for my corset but come up short. 

“Please.”  Something in his voice shatters my resolve; so broken and scared yet so angry and livid, so unlike Edward and his carefree attitude.  I nod once not trusting my voice.  He walks slowly behind me; his breathing ragged.  Tentatively he brushes a finger across the lashes that criss-cross my back.  I flinch, the pain sparking to life beneath his gentle touch.  “Who?” He asks the word loaded with more emotion I thought he was capable of.  His fingers idly trace my scars turning the ugly flesh into a graceful, winding, pattern.  I shiver beneath his touch.  The pain subsides replaced by a pleasant buzzing.  Dangerous thoughts tickle at the edges of my mind but I shove them back.

“I can’t,” I whisper ashamed of the truth. 

“Mary, who?” He asks again.  One look in his eyes and the words spill from my tongue.

“Santiago.”  I duck my head in shame as heat colours my cheeks.  I wait for him to laugh at how weak I’ve become.  A low growl rumbles from Edward’s chest as he pulls me close. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Mary.  You’re the bravest person I know.  Never be ashamed of your scars.  They show strength not weakness.”  For the first time in months I feel like I can breathe again.  I memorize this moment, breathing it in and savouring every sensation.  I feel strong.  Stronger than I’d ever felt before.  Like every edge, scar, and crack made me more rather than less.  Without so much of a second thought I pull him closer. 

“Thank you,” I whisper unable to contain the emotion in my voice.  Edward only nods.  We stand there for god knows how long.  When he releases me it feels too soon.  “It’s time,” he mutters with unwavering resolve.  The cabin door shuts tight behind him sealing me away with my thoughts.  Darkness lifted, I redress and equip my weapons.  Edward’s right: it’s time.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Hot, sticky blood spills over my hands as I catch yet another body and lay it in the bushes.  Hidden from view I wait.  Four guards surround me, dead, smothered beneath the prickly bushes; their uniforms barely visible.  Nothing can jar my focus.  I need those shipping documents!  They might reveal Templar hide-outs and, with any luck, their movements towards the Artifact or the Observatory.  The stale breeze does nothing to quell the sweat dripping down my back.  I sneak toward the main warehouse silent as a cat.  Feet mere whispers across the emerald grass, ducking in behind another worn shed, I wait for the next guard rotation to walk by.  It feels too easy.  Almost no guards patrol the property even in the broad daylight.  It doesn’t make sense.  Why leave something so valuable unprotected?  Unless it’s not here…or they don’t think it needs protecting.  I hope for the latter.  I careen my neck around searching for any sign of Edward or Lorenzo.  Nothing.  What’s keeping them?  You can’t trust men with anything, can you?  A mop of golden hair ducks beneath a nearby tent.  A low whistle rings through the air attracting a guard nearby.  His arm slips out, grasping the unsuspecting guard and dispatching him swiftly.  We lock eyes, ice meets fire.  Edward smiles my favourite shit eating grin and gestures toward the guard’s bells.  I nod in agreement.  Together we sever the bell tongues of the alarms, silencing them for good.  The sound of a patrol pricks my ears.  I duck through the foliage and slip into a small shed avoiding their path.  Just as the curtain flaps shut behind me it flies open.  A hand covers my mouth while another grasps my wrist.  Without a second thought, I bite down on it, hard.

“Jayus Mary,” Edward growls dropping his hand from my face.

“Next time don’t sneak up on me and scare me half to death,” I retort, my voice a mere whisper.  “I thought you were a redcoat.”

Edward opens his mouth to reply, snapping it shut at the sound of footsteps crunching along the dried gravel pathway. We don’t dare to breathe.  Even our heartbeats sound too loud in my ears.  In the oppressive silence, I realize just how close we are.  The length of his body presses flush against me.  The tang of rum and smoke that is so distinctively Edward fills my nostrils. I feel his heart race beneath his chest; the shift of every taut muscle as he fidgets.  Heat rushes to my cheeks.  _Damnit Mary!  Focus_ I berate myself but it doesn’t seem to help.  At last he sighs as the sound of footsteps disappears into the distance. 

“Have you seen Lorenzo?” I whisper, wary of the nearby guards. 

“No, thought he was with you.”

“Damnit!” I curse, my voice rising. 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this Kidd,” Edward murmurs.  _Kidd_.  It stings more that I’d care to admit.  “About Lorenzo…and what he has planned.  Are you sure we can trust him?”

“I’ve known him longer than I’ve known you Edward, of course I trust him!” I can’t keep the bitter defiance out of my tone.

“I don’t care if _you_ trust him.  I care if he’s on our side or theirs’!”  I slap a hand to his mouth, shooting him a warning glare.  We wait, listening for any guards.  With renewed caution he continues, “Don’t tell me you didn’t see it – that change in him after the attack.”  I hate him.  I hate that he’s right. 

“I saw nothing.”  My jaw locks in its usual ‘James Kidd’ scowl.

“Love has made you blind.”  The venom in his tone catches me off guard.  If only he knew just what love had done to me.  My fist moves of its own accord landing a sound blow across his jaw. 

“Don’t you dare question my judgement,” the lethality of my tone surprises me, “and don’t you dare make assumptions about me and Lorenzo.  Especially about that pathetic thing you call love.”  In probably the stupidest, most childish fit of rage I sweep from our shelter, running face to face with a brute.  My blade snicks out seconds too late as his axe skims my shoulder.  White hot pain erupts at the site as my own blood melds with that of my earlier kills.  The brute opens his mouth ready to signal for back up when the light dies from his eyes.  He collapses forward into the grass.  Edward stands behind him, panic written across his face.  Relief floods my veins.  In that moment, I could kiss him. 

“Sorry!” The words fly out of us at the same time followed by some good-hearted chuckles. 

He pulls me close just for a moment.  But long enough to mutter, “Jaysus you scared me.  Don’t do that to me ever again.”  I say nothing, pretending not to hear but the flush staining my cheeks is answer enough.

“You’re bleeding,” his voice quavers with concern.  My stomach flips.

“Just a scratch, I’ll be fine.”  I throw him my best grin actively ignoring the searing pain of my wound.  What Edward doesn’t know…

“You clean it the second we’re back to the ship, you hear?”  Edward grumbles tearing a strip off the brute’s uniform and wraps my injury to staunch the blood.  He wraps it just loose enough so I can fight.  Bless his soul.

Together, we sneak into the ominous warehouse.  The creak of the door is deafening against the silent day.  Our footsteps make no sound against the flaking wooden floors as we enter the first room, a study. Edward traipses around the room taking it all in.  I rummage through the dark wood desk, turning over paper after paper desperate to find what I’m looking for.  I curse aloud coming up dry.

“It has to be here!”

“Relax Kidd, it will be,” Edward soothes.  His eyes are spaced out and distant as if looking into another world.  I’m about to ask when it dawns on me: Eagle vision. 

“Kenway, get yer ass over here!  Use your bloody sight!” I almost kick myself for forgetting about it.

“Aye aye captain,” he jokes scrutinizing the desk with a deep intensity, “third drawer on the right.”

I wrench it open, fingernails scraping along the drawer’s bottom.  I tap it once with a finger; the sound dull and cavernous.  One glance at Edward confirms all I need to know.  It’s hollow.  Withdrawing a stiletto from my coat, I wedge it between the seam of the drawer and its bottom.  It gives way with a gentle pop, lifting before our eyes.  Stowing the dagger, I wrench the false bottom off with vigor.  Tucked beneath the extra wood lies a tiny glass cube and a collection of maps.

“Shite,” I murmur, the gravity of the situation dawning on me.  I roll the maps and stow them in a water skin, hoping it’ll protect them from the ocean. I pass Edward the cube.  “Look familiar?”

“The Observatory,” He breathes, “But I destroyed it.”

“Did you?” I can’t help but ask.

“Nearly buried myself with it too.  How is this possible?”

“I dunno, Kenway.  Let’s keep moving.”  Edward stows the cube within the pockets of his robes worry written all over his face.  His palm rests on the handle of the second door when I hear it: the distinct creak of wood, low and slow, under heavy weight. 

My hand grasps his not seconds too soon.  I gesture to the floor, to us, and to the door.  Recognition lights his eyes.  Edward’s free hand rests on the hilt of its respective cutlass.  My fingers wrap around my throwing knives.  Pistols would just signal more guards.  He nods to the door, unspoken words passing between us, _on three._  His finger taps his cutlass, once, twice, and on the third I draw a steadying breath.  I cannot miss.  The door swings open.  The first knife sails from my hand, its aim true as it sinks into the chest of the first guard.  My eyes sweep the room logging the absurd amount of guards.  Two more knives fly from my fingers slashing through the throats of our attackers.  I glance to the side.  Edward dances about, locking cutlasses with multiple men, landing blows wherever he can.  I throw knife after knife.  Body after body drops but it barely makes a difference.  The floor runs red with the carnage Edward and I created.  My heart freezes in my chest.  A guard has the drop on Edward.  His intake of breath pierces my heart, as he swivels too late to block the oncoming hit.  My last knife sails through the air before I realize I’ve thrown it, meeting its mark with a dull thud.  The guard crumples to the ground not moments too soon. 

“Thanks!” Edward calls out flashing me his signature grin before turning to the guards in front of him. 

The elastic band around my chest snaps and I can breathe again.  I’m up and running, cutlasses soaring through the stagnant warehouse faster than I’ve ever fought before – proving all those rumors about James Kidd’s merciless temper true. 

I try not to think about the scene before me as Edward and I pick through the bodies, restocking on knives, and most importantly medicine.  Among them, Lorenzo is no where to be found.  I revel in the power that floods my veins.  Stepping over the bodies, Kenway and I make our way to the rear exit.  We pause moments before to prepare.  If there’s an ambush in here, what’s waiting out there?  There couldn’t possibly be more guards?  Not with all the ones, now dead, in here.

“Mary,” Edward calls, eyes unfocused and glazed, a telltale sign of eagle vision, “he’s not here.”

I want to groan.

“What do you want to do?” Edward prompts me.  I don’t want to choose.  Choosing means our lives or Lorenzo’s.  How do you choose between the man you love and the one who’s stood by you for over ten years?

“Read, guards are coming,” Edward warns, readying his cutlasses.

“We leave.  If we find evidence he may be alive we come back but for now we have to assume the worst.”  Edward braces a hand against my shoulder.  I shrug it off.  I don’t need his sympathy. 

“Maybe he’s already back at the ship,” Edward comforts. 

I crack the warehouse door open.  The afternoon light blinds me.  Blinking profusely, I check our surroundings.  Not a soul in sight. 

It’s vacant, haunting.  We pick our way to the beach were just off shore the Jackdaw waits for us. 

“We did it,” Edward murmurs in shock and awe. 

“I don’t feel right.  It was too easy,” I reply.  Santiago’s absence has me on edge. 

Through the palm trees a mop of chocolate hair catches my eye.  My feet sprint towards him before my mind catches up.

“Mary, wait!” 

I snake through the sand, sure to stay out of the direct line of fire.

“Dios mio,” the words escape from my lips as I skid to a halt before Lorenzo, “you’re alright!”

His eyes glisten with moisture as his bottom lip trembles. 

“Lorenzo?  Lorenzo, are you alright?”  The golden eyed boy stares back at me, his expression tormented.

“Forgive me,” he breathes.

“It’s a trap!” Edward bellows, “move Kidd, it’s a trap!” I hit the deck taking Lorenzo with me just as a pistol cracks the silent sky. 

“How could you?” I ask, throwing a punch to his handsome face and haul him upright.  My fingers fist in his coat’s collar as I shake him.  “After all I’ve done for you, after all I’ve had to give, how could you betray us?  I trusted you!  And you betrayed me.” I let go and he crumples to the ground like a rag doll.

The hair on the back of my neck prickles.  A sharp whistle splits the air.  I hit the sand, stomach slapping the warm ground.  Edward yells “down”, but I’m already there.  I raise my head a fraction to spot a throwing knife nestled in the sand mere feet from where my head would have been.   I’m a sitting duck.  I roll as another knife embeds itself in the sand where I just laid.  A hoard of Templars barrel toward us.  I push up, sliding on the sand.

“Edward, get to the Jackdaw now.”   I toss him the water skin of documents.

He catches it with ease.  “What?  You’re not staying here!”

“I am, now go!”

“I’m not leaving you to die Read, not again.”  My gut twinges but I don’t have time to process it. 

Cutlasses drawn I ready myself.  I pull my pistol, cock it, and fire four shots.  Four corresponding bodies drop to the ground. 

“Stop!” I yell to them.  It does no good.  They’re soldiers trained just as good as we are.  They come, swords drawn, and ready.  Pistol shots ring through the air as Edward and I dance about blocking blows and landing hits, while dodging gunshots and throwing knives.  It’s chaos.  Unlike the semi-organized team work inside the warehouse, this is pure survival.  The Jackdaw’s crew pour onto the shore to fight beside us.  They’re not moments too soon.  I can feel Edward’s and my energy dwindling as with our injuries from the previous fight flaring bright.  The bindings on my shoulder fall free as I dodge yet another throwing knife.  If I weren’t too busy not dying, I’d be appalled at how well armed they are.  Somewhere in the thick of the battle, it hits me: I lost Lorenzo.  I search their thinned numbers for any sign of Lorenzo when I see him.  Just beyond front lines, in the shelter of a small lean-to, is Santiago.  Every move feels like slow motion, limbs fighting an invisible current as I snake my way in front of him. 

“Santiago,” I growl.   The smirk on his face is the very same that haunts my nightmares. 

 “Well, well, well.  If it isn’t Mary Read.  How is your back treating you?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, thanks for all the support! Just wanted to warn you that this chapter contains gore, violence, and mentions of abuse. :)

7

“Where is Lorenzo?”  I demand, teeth bared.  Santiago smiles. 

“Tsk, tsk.  It seems as though some people never change.  Defiant till the end.  Maybe I’ll take you back to my camp and beat some submission into you.” 

“Because that worked _so_ well the last time you tried.”  Every fiber of my being is repulsed by the man before me.  I try to hold my temper – resist the urge to pummel the sadistic Templar.

“I quiet enjoyed the sounds of your screams no matter how hard you tried to stifle them.”

“You bastard.”

“Careful there Mary, that’s how we ended up together last time.”  My temper and I struggle for control.

I lunge at him anyway.  We fall to the sand in a tangle of limbs.  His hands fly to the never healing scars on my back, pressing ropy scar tissue into burning muscle.  I howl and buck throwing him off.  Something hard hits my head and the world goes black.

#

I come to with a start.  My wrists and ankles are bound together with thick rope that ties me to a post.  Empty canvas tents surround me.  It is silent save for distant strains of the ongoing battle.  I am alone.  The post juts painfully into my back holding me some feet off the ground.  I work my wrists and ankles desperate to be free.  Pain is the only thing I register.  The rough rope gouges into the tender flesh of my wrists, rubbing them raw as they twist back and forth.  The fraying fibers nick and pull at my skin, now stained red from my efforts.  I feel them give, just a little bit more...

“Awake at last.”  My blood runs cold at the sound of his voice. 

Santiago struts toward me, pausing in front of my face.  I can smell the alcohol on his breath. 

“Now to teach you a lesson.  You must learn to obey.  I’ve been wanting this every day since I first caught you, but I didn’t want to share.”  He tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear, lips aiming for mine.  I turn my head as revulsion courses through me.  I feel their sticky texture across my cheek and gag. 

“Beg me not to.”  He whispers in my ear.

I spit on his shoes.  Stars flicker before my eyes as he backhands me and presses himself closer.

“You’re all mine now.  No point fighting.  There’s no one around to hear your screams.  And trust me, after last time I know how to make you scream.”

“ _Stop_.”   

My head whips around so hard it smacks the post, trying to locate source of the simple command.  “Lorenzo?” I call out, voice cracking pathetically.

Lorenzo all but pushes Santiago off of me, his golden eyes alight with fury.  The relief courses through me, Lorenzo was alive, that’s all that counts.

“This wasn’t part of our deal Santiago.”  The relief evaporates leaving me cold.  _Oh no…_

“You get the ship, gold, and any information about the observatory, but she was to remain _untouched_.”  In all my years, I’d never seen Lorenzo beg.  All the pieces fall into place with startling clarity.

Lorenzo blindsided us all.  “You betrayed me.” My words quaver with hurt. 

“It seems that _someone_ got a little bit jealous of your newfound travelling companion, Edward Kenway, is it?”  Santiago taunts, adding salt to the wound.  What I would give to wipe that grin off his face…

“Lorenzo, I would never replace you.”  I know it’s already too little too late.  My heart constricts with what feels like iron bands latching across it.  I’m so stupid.  I brushed him off, missed the hurt that was festering beneath that charming smile, sun-kissed skin, and endless laughter.

“I know that now,” Lorenzo says, his entire body wrought with emotion as he edges forward.  “I was stupid.  Foolish.  I’m so sorry, Mary.  Forgive me.”

I don’t have time to process his words as a silver dagger soars from Lorenzo’s fingers. 

A shot rings out as the blade splinters into the wood post.  Lorenzo crumples.  A scream rips itself from my throat.  I grasp for the dagger embedded in the wood next to my hands and cut away my restraints.  I rush to his side.  Blood is everywhere coating my fingers. 

“No, no, no!  Lorenzo, stay with me.  Stay please, I’m so sorry.  I promise I’ll make it up to you.” I beg, tears rolling down my cheek.

The boy I rescued from Italy smiles.  “Thank you, Mary.  For everything.”  The light from his golden eyes fades.  Sobs wrack my chest.  He can’t be dead.  It wasn’t supposed to end like this.  I was supposed to protect him.  Not the other way around.  My world shatters, ripped to shreds, as I fold his arms atop him, close his eyes, and place a kiss on his forehead.  My golden boy would forever shine in my heart and mind, and so help me god if I live to see tomorrow, he’d get a proper hero’s burial. 

“Awe, wasn’t that touching.  The betrayer and the betrayed together at last.”

“Santiago, you bastard.  Show yourself.”  My voice is feral.  Everything inside me blisters into a bloodlust fueled rage. 

The cream canvas of a tent flutters and I pounce, dagger slicing through the material as if it were butter.  Santiago yelps, stumbling back as my blade, Lorenzo’s blade, catches his arm.  I relish in the blood that sprays from the wound.  I would make him pay for every lashing he gave me in prison, make him bleed for Lorenzo’s death. 

I circle around searching for the slippery snake in our game of cat and mouse.  Homing in on his movements, I pounce again.  We dance, the hunter and the hunted, with him firing shots and me slicing ribbons of flesh from his body.  Bullets lodge in my arms and legs.  I don’t feel them.  I feel nothing other than the blistering rage that consumes my insides but the blood that soaks the sand around me is half mine.  As if moving in slow motion, I feel the first wave of nausea from the blood loss hit as I hear the fateful metallic click of a gun that’s run out of bullets.

Santiago growls, throwing it to the side and lunges for me, arms extended reaching for my throat.  I swing blindly forward as we fall from his impact, my knife digging into his thigh.  I wrench it out, aiming to stab again when a rock smashes into my wrist sending it flying.  The pain is blinding, sending stars before my eyes.  Both the rock and my knife are sent flying.  I hear him cackle as he straddles me, fingers latching around my throat, squeezing the very life from my lungs.

I cough and heave, desperate for air.  My vision starts to black but all I can see in my mind is Lorenzo’s broken body and the pure love that I didn’t deserve in his eyes.  The rage inside flares, consuming me with madness. Somehow, I manage to pry Santiago’s fingers from my neck, listening to them crack with the force of my grab.  We grapple, throwing kicks and pathetic punches when I roll onto it – the stone Santiago broke my wrist with.  Fisting it I swing forward, knocking him beneath me.  

“This is for the whippings,” I say as my fists bring the stone down and onto his skull.  The sickening crunch drives me for more. 

“This is for the burns.” _Crunch_.

Santiago begs, the words a gummy mess of sounds.

“And this is for Lorenzo.”  _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Again, and again, I bring the stone down upon him.  The harsh crunch of his skull turns to a squish.  Some part of me registers that he’s no longer moving beneath me, but I can’t stop.  I don’t realize I’m crying until two hands lift me, gently, from the body.  The stone falls from my grasp, coated in fragments of skull and brain matter.  Looking at my hands I realize what I’ve done.  My stomach coils with the urge to vomit at the sight of Santiago’s mutilated head.  Edward throws a downed tent over the mess to hide it from my view. 

“Mary?” he asks, his fear palpable.

I open my mouth to try to speak but sobs rush out instead.  It’s then I realize I’m shaking like a leaf and the tears are too thick to see anything other than the red that stains my hands.  I sway and stumble before collapsing into the sand to press my head to the chest of the boy who’s love I’d never known.

“I’m sorry, Lo.  I failed you.  I’m so sorry.”  I cling to the body of my golden boy, letting the last of my strength leave my body.

#

The funeral is simple, a burial at sea.  I watch, stoic, as the crew lights the piling on Lorenzo’s raft and the flames engulf his body.  Then he is drifting, drifting away from me, a golden spark upon the sea. 

I don’t know how to recover.  The crew says nothing, they too loved his infectious laugh and charming smile.  Edward doesn’t leave my side.  The crew understands.  They all know my secret now.  The grief is too much to bare.  Edward swears them to secrecy on my behalf, captains my ship, changes my bandages, and heals my wounds.  I go through the motions.  A shell.  An empty shell without my golden boy’s light.

The Estrella has new meaning now, Lorenzo was the star of the sea.  The ship is rechristened in his honour.  It’s a sweet gesture but nothing more.  He’s still dead and I’m still here.


End file.
